1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image presenting device, and more particularly to a three dimensional image presenting device having an image presenting plate, multiple 3D image presenting units defined in the image presenting plate and multiple, optical fibers each corresponding to one of the 3D image presenting units such that when the image is presented and viewed by a viewer, due to diffusion effect of the 3D image presenting units, an apparent 3D image is observed.
2. Description of Related Art
A general commercial billboard is used to pass messages to the passers-by so that they are able to recall, even sub-consciously, the information. One of the most used commercial manners is the use of an image presenting device, such as a TV wall composed of multiple TV sets or a large screen composed of multiple LEDs (light emitting diode) which are controlled by a computer program. Thus, the image presented on the TV wall or the large screen is vivid. However, in either case, the image can only extend in both the X-axis and the Y-axis. That is, the image is two dimensional, as shown in FIG. 1. Although there are illusion movies presenting apparent three dimensional images in the market, the observer in the theater is required to wear a special goggle. Therefore, using the optical feature of the goggle and the difference between two eyes of the observer, apparent three dimensional movies are able to be seen. However, this system is clearly not practical for street advertising as the merchant can not ask each of the passersby to wear the goggle since it is too troublesome and costly.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved image presenting device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.